Sky and Cloud
by ciocarlie
Summary: My First ffiction D18 tragedy


Disclaimed : Wow jangan marah, gw bukan yang bikin KHR hanya seorang penggemar D18 dan juga semua pairing Yaoi KHR.

Yak ini adalah ffic KHR gw yang pertama tentang pairing Fav gw D18 maafkan atas OOC dan juga cara penulisan yang tidak baik karena mengingat saya hanyalah seorang pemula ToT

Baiklah, selamat membaca, maafkan atas semua kesalahan yang ada, Selamat membaca ^o^

_Langit_

_._

_._

_._

_Awan_

_._

_._

_._

_Apakah kedua hal itu bisa dipisahkan?_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku akan kembali ke Italia..."

Orang itu datang ketempat para guardian dari Vongola sebelum pergi ke Italia.

"Tapi keadaan disana masih gawat Dino-san."

Tsuna sangat menghawatirkan boss keluarga Cavallone itu.

"Disana ada anak buahku dan juga keluargaku."

Dia tersenyum seperti biasa, seperti tidak akan ada yang terjadi padanya.

"..."

hibari kyouya sang cloud guardian hanya diam tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun pada gurunya.

Sementara Gokudera dan Yamamoto terus memperdebatkan keputusan Dino untuk kembali ke Italia.

Saat ini Italia sedang diserang habis-habisan oleh kelompok Millefiore.

Dan Dino mendapatkan kabar kalau markas Cavallone diserang habis-habisan.

Awalnya Tsuna memaksa akan ikut dengan Dino kembali ke Italia.

Tetapi, Gokudera langsung melarangnya dengan alasan keselamatannya.

"walau bagaimanapun keadaannya sedang gawat, kau bisa mati kalau pergi sendiri!"

Dino hanya tersenyum, dia mendekati Tsuna dan memegang kepalanya.

"kalau begitu siapapun kecuali kau Tsuna. Banyak yang membutuhkanmu disini..."

"tetapi..."

Hibari yang sedaritadi melihat keadaan itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"aku yang akan pergi dengannya..."

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bandara.

Kyouya sudah membawa semua yang dibutuhkan untuk pergi.

Disampingnya ada Dino dan juga yang lainnya.

"apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Kyouya?"

Dino terlihat khawatir jika muridnya itu ikut menuju ke italia.

"jangan menganggapku lemah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Chrome terlihat sangat khawatir melihat Hibari. Tetapi Haru langsung mendatanginya.

"tenang saja, bukankah Hibari-san adalah orang yang kuat?"

Semua orang saling melihat satu sama lain.

Lalu mereka tertawa.

"benar juga, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kalau Hibari-san yang pergi."

Yamamoto hanya menepuk pundak Hibari di sambung dengan death glare darinya.

Sementara Chrome dan Dino hanya diam saja.

Walaupun yang lain tidak mengetahuinya,

Mereka berdua tahu tentang kenyataannya

Hibari tidak bisa sekuat dulu...

.

.

.

_Satu bulan sebelumnya_

_Pada saat ada pertemuan di markas Vongola tiba-tiba saja Hibari keluar dari ruang pertemuan menuju ke kamarnya._

_Chrome yang berada disebelahnya pada saat itu tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh_

_Dinopun melihat muridnya itu dengan perasaan bingung._

_Setelah semua orang selesai dengan pertemuan itu, Chrome langsung menuju ke kamar Hibari._

_"Hibari-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"  
_

_Chrome mengetuk pintu kamar Hibari._

_..._

_Tidak ada jawaban. Dia mencoba untuk membuka pintunya._

_Terbuka_

_tetapi... Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan membuat pintu tidak terbuka sepenuhnya._

_Ketika melihatnya, Chrome terkejut._

_Hibari terjatuh didepan pintu _

_Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya._

_Chrome segera berlari untuk memanggil bantuan._

_Brugh...!_

_Dia menabrak seseorang disana._

_._

_._

_._

_Romario berada diluar bersama dengan seorang dokter._

_Dino dan juga Chrome baru saja keluar dari kamar Hibari dan menemui dokter itu._

_"jantungnya lemah... Dia tidak akan bertahan lama."_

_Seakan tertekan oleh beban berat._

_Mereka tidak pernah berfikir kalau Hibari akan mempunyai penyakit berat seperti itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Dino dan Chrome menunggu Hibari di kamarnya_

_"apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai yang lain mengetahuinya..."_

_Dino melihat kearah Chrome._

_"kenapa?! kondisi Hibari-san sudah buruk seperti ini..."_

_._

_._

_._

Pemberitahuan keberangkatan pesawat menyadarkan Chrome dari lamunannya.

Sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Dino membawa tas kecilnya dan akan menaiki pesawat itu.

Hibari mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa banyak bicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat itu akan berangkat.

Chrome merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan segera berlari kearah pesawat itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"baiklah sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas. Apakah kau yakin akan ikut denganku?"

Dino melihat kearah Hibari.

"aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kau ikut denganku dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

"diamlah, atau kamikorosu..."

Hibari melihat kearah kearah Dino.

Tetapi pandangannya langsung kabur ketika Romario memukul bagian belakang kepala Hibari.

"k-kau?!"

.

.

.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya melihat kearah pesawat yang sudah lepas landas.

"semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja..."

Yamamoto melihat kesekeliling mereka.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Chrome? Dimana dia?"

"hei, apakah itu..."

Chrome datang dengan membawa Hibari yang pingsan.

.

.

.

_Hibari yang berada di atap sekolah melihat Dino yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tsuna dan yang lainnya._

_Dia selalu saja tertawa._

_Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu._

_Bahkan Hibari tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah sang Cavallone itu jika menangis._

_._

_._

_._

_"hei, kenapa kau tidak pernah menangis?"_

_Kata-kata Hibari membuat Dino menghentikan serangannya dan terkejut._

_"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

_"hanya saja, kau seperti kehilangan ekspresi menangismu."_

_Jawab Hibari sambil akan menyerang Dino._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan membalik pertanyaan itu padamu."_

_Dino menanggapinya dengan tawa seperti biasa._

_"kau..."_

_"a-ah, tidak... Aku tidak pernah menangis karena aku belum menemukan awanku..."_

_Jawab Dino sambil tertawa._

_"huh?"_

_._

_._

_._

Berat...

Matanya berat untuk dibuka...

Tetapi dia berusaha untuk membukanya, dan pada saat itu dia melihat Chrome yang berada disampingnya.

"kau sudah sadar Hibari-san?"

Chrome juga melihat kearah Hibari.

"dimana ini...?"

Hibari melihat kesekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau itu adalah kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?! Bukankah..."

Chrome melihat Hibari dengan pandangan sedih.

"Dino-san membuatmu pingsan dan menyuruhku untuk membawamu kembali ke sini..."

Hibari melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"dia itu..."

"Hibari-san...."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dino yang sudah berada di Italia menelpon ke Jepang utnuk menanyakan keadaan Hibari.

"Dia tidak ingin berbicara denganmu... Dia mungkin marah padamu karena tidak menginginkannya untuk ikut denganmu..."

Chrome menjawab telpon itu.

"keadaan disini sangat gawat, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama menelponmu. Yang pasti jagalah dia baik-baik. Mungkin aku akan kembali sebentar ke Jepang..."

Dino langsung menutup telpon itu.

.

.

.

_"kau tahu langit itu tidak pernah menangis..."_

_Dino melihat kearah langit ketika mereka selesai berlatih seperti biasa._

_"huh? Kenapa kau berkata hal seperti itu?"_

_Dino melihat kearah muridnya itu. Lalu dia tersenyum seperti biasa._

_"Bukankah kau mengatakan kenapa aku tidak pernah menangis?"_

_Hibari hanya bingung melihat Dino._

_"Menurutmu bagaimana cara langit menangis?"_

_"..."_

_Hibari terdiam sejenak memikirkannya._

_"Dengan menitipkannya pada awan?"_

_Dino hanya tersenyum padanya._

_._

_._

_._

Hibari terbaring lemah di kamarnya.

Semenjak mereka tahu tentang penyakit yang diderita Hibari, pekerjaannya sebagai Cloud guardian menjadi lebih sedikit.

Dan waktu yang dimilikinya untuk beristirahat menjadi banyak.

Tetapi itu bukan yang ia mau.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun didalam kamar.

Tidak bisa memukuli orang ataupun bertempur.

...

Ada seseorang yang datang.

Tanpa melihatpun dia tahu siapa itu.

Cavallone

"mau apa kau kemari?"

"situasi disana lumayan aman... Aku kemari untuk melihatmu."

"untuk apa? Untuk mengejekku?"

Hibari hanya melihatnya dengan tampang marah.

"Apakah kau masih marah karena aku tidak memperbolehkanmu untuk ikut?"

Hibari membenamkan dirinya lagi di selimutnya dan diam tidak menjawabnya.

"aku hanya menghawatirkanmu..."

"lalu kau senang melihatku dikasihani oleh orang-orang itu? Aku seperti orang lemah disini..."

"karena kau memang sedang lemah Kyouya."

Hibari hanya diam tidak melihat boss Cavallone itu.

"Pergi... Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi..."

Hibari berkata seperti itu.

Dino hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Itulah saat terakhir Hibari melihat Dino.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, hibari yang sedang melihat beranda mendengar kabar buruk itu.

Setelah mendengarnya, dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...

Langitnya...

.

.

.

_Hibari sedang berada di ruangannya._

_Dia tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik._

_Tiba-tiba Tsuna datang dengan wajah cemas dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu._

_"bisakah kau mengetu-"_

_"Hibari-san, Dino-san..."_

_Hibari hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti._

_..._

"Dia terbunuh ketika orang-orang Millefiore sedang menyerang markas utama Cavallone. Tetapi orang-orang yang menyerang markas berhasil dikalahkannya..."

Romario yang selamat dari serangan itu bercerita ketika pemakamanan Dino.

Sedangkan Hibari...

Dia tidak datang di pemakaman itu.

Dia beristirahat dikamarnya...

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu,

Hibari tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya

Dia tidak pernah menjawab alasannya.

Tetapi semuanya mengetahui alasannya.

Kematian Dino...

"Bisakah kau memberikan ini Chrome-sama?"

Romario memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Chrome di amplopnya tertulis Dino Cavallone.

"Surat itu ditujukan oleh Dino-sama untuk Hibari-san..."

.

.

.

Chrome memasuki kamar Hibari,

Hanya dia yang bisa memasuki kamar itu setelah kejadian itu...

"Hibari-san..."

Hibari hanya diam dan melihat Chrome dengan tatapan kosong.

"Romario-san menitipkan surat ini kepadaku..."

Chrome memberikan surat itu kepadanya.

...

Surat?

Untuk apa?

Dia sudah menghilang dan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Tetapi entah kenapa tangannya bergerak untuk membuka surat itu

Dan matanya bergerak untuk melihat isi surat itu.

.

.

.

_Hei Kyouya,_

_Mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku memberikan surat ini padamu..._

_Padahal mungkin saja aku sudah tidak ada pada saat kau membaca surat ini._

_Yah sudahlah, lupakan itu..._

_Kau masih ingat ketika kau mengatakan kenapa aku tidak pernah menangis?_

_Dan aku menjawabnya karena aku tidak menemukan awanku._

_Apakah kau menyadarinya?_

_Kau juga pernah mengatakan bahwa langit tidak akan bisa menangis tanpa awan._

_Sejak dulu aku sudah menemukan awanku..._

_Sejak aku melihatmu aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah awanku._

_Tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah menangis didepanmu?_

_Itu karena aku ingin selalu menjadi langit yang cerah bagi awanku._

_Dan itu adalah kau..._

_Tetapi mungkin itu tidak berarti lagi untukmu_

_Kau sudah marah padaku dan membenciku._

_Tetapi kau tahu Kyouya,_

_kau akan selalu menjadi awanku,_

_Jagalah dirimu baik-baik..._

_._

_._

_._

Bodoh...

benar-benar orang yang bodoh...

Hibari menutup surat itu dan menaruhnya di meja didepannya.

"Hibari-san..."

Hibari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur dan dia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Hibari-san?! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hibari tidak sanggup lagi untuk menjawabnya.

Kalau ia pikir-pikir, semenjak kematian Dino dia tidak pernah lagi meminum obatnya.

Dan sekarang ini dia merasa kalau waktunya sudah habis...

Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur...

Dia sudah pasrah dan siap untuk menemui langitnya.

Ya, dia sudah tahu tentang itu.

Tentang dirinya yang disebut Dino sebagai awannya...

Pada saat dia akan menutupkan matanya untuk selamanya.

Dia teringat sesuatu...

.

.

.

_Langit tidak bisa menangis tanpa awan..._

_Sedangkan awan bisa menangis tanpa memperdulikan langit._

_Tetapi Langit bisa ada tanpa awan,_

_sedangkan awan, tidak akan ada tanpa langit_

_._

_._

_._

Huweeee jelek banget ya ToT maaf deh ane hanyalah hamba tuhan yang punya banyak salah dan dosa *plak*

Yang baca mohon comment yang membangun ya ;)

Hope you like it! ^o^


End file.
